Original Character Box
by bon's-chan
Summary: My original character box features the original characters I will be using in the fics I create. Nothing more, nothing less.
1. Populars

_These Characters are exclusive to my Sonic High School Tale, they will most likely be unused in any other fanfics i create. However they will be mentioned in future sequels and sub-stories of this fic._

* * *

**Beauty Rivers**: Beauty is a rose red vixen with long ochre brown hair. She has emerald green eyes and is nothing but a pain in ass; more like Sage's ass. Her "best friends" are Krystal Banks and Jewel Monroe. She has a crush on Shadow and tries her best to get him but fails miserably. She is bald due to reasons. She is captain of the cheer team and she's a senior.

**Romeo Washington**: Romeo is a cool grey hedgehog with four long quills out messily and darker blue bangs that swoops across his left eye. He has dark blue eyes and his muzzle is a dark tan. He is a player and uses his charm to get whoever he wants, except Sage. As for Shadow, he's been a pain in the Ultimate Lifeform's ass as well. His "best friends" are Leo Smith and Jay Dunsch. He is captain of the basketball team and is a senior.

**Krystal Banks**: Krystal is a fuchsia furred mongoose with forest green hair, a white muzzle, and pink eyes. She's very dense at times and is one of Beauty's "best friends". She is on the cheer team and is a senior.

**Jewel Monroe**: Jewel is an eggplant purple cat with long straight black hair, red eyes, and a peach muzzle/inner ears. She's very hypocritical and doesn't know how to think with her head and is one of Beauty's "best friends". She is on the cheer team, and is a senior.

**Leo Smith**: Leo is an indigo furred fox with lavender tips on his ears and tail. He often critizices people and follows in his "best friend" Romeo's footsteps along with Jay Dunsch, his other "best friend". He is on the basketball team, and is a senior.

**Jay Dunsch**: Jay is a tangerine colored hare with wrapped ears and a wrapped tail. He has yellow eyes and chesnut brown hair. He's pretty strong for his appearance, and his "best friends" are Romeo and Leo. He is on the basketball team, and is a senior.


	2. Guys

**Dawn Sanders**: Dawn is an orange hedgehog with hazel eyes. He has a tan muzzle and inner ears, with quills reminisent of Sonic's with two shorter one hanging over the gold headband he wears. Dawn is a laid-back guy who likes to have fun, with the power to sense danger and create illusions. He has a crush on Moon Delafante, and a younger half-brother living five states away. He is on the soccer, field, and hockey team. His best friends are Mars, Kiro, and Silver. He is a senior.

**Mars Young: **Mars is an aqua furred hedgehog with fuchsia colored eyes. He has a white muzzle and inner ears with pink messy hair stopping at his chin. Mars is cocky and competitive, but smart with the power over energy and electricity. He is dating Cloud Monte, and is on the basketball, soccer, and track team. His best friends are Dawn, Kiro, Sonic, and Silver. He is a senior.

**Kiro Thicke: **Kiro is an orange furred dog with sky blue eyes. He has two dark blue spots on his left cheek with an orange furred muzzle, dark blue spots across his back/torso/legs, light brown hair with purple tips, and a longish purple tipped tail. Kiro is a carefree guy and very caring, he's considered a gentlmen. He has a crush on Kiwi Bravo, he has the ability to sense danger and control earth. He is on the baseball, soccer, track, field, and cross-country best friends are Dawn, Mars, Sonic, and Silver. He is a senior.

**Moondoggie 'Doggie' Jones: **Moondoggie is a blond furred raccoon with honey brown eyes. He has a blond furred muzzle and inner ears, with light brown hair. The rings on his tail are orange as is his "mask". Moondoggie is a sarcastic, nonchalant guy who loves a good laugh. He has a crush on Aria Newman, and has the ability to control air, time and space. He is on the baseball, archery, tennis, and track team. His best friends are Leo, Eos, and Tails. He is a sophmore.

**Leo Marxe: **Leo is a light blue hedgehog with slate gray eyes. He has baby blue furred muzzle and tail while his inner ears are grey. He has navy blue short hair, and a navy blue stomach. Leo is the King of Comedy, and will do anything to get a laugh. However he'll also do anything in his power to cheer anyone up if they're feeling down or looks as if they've had a bad day. Leo is very goofy and goes by the motto "The best remedy is laughter." He is dating Alchemy Carr and loves her with his whole, and has control over light and phasing. He is on the football, soccer, hockey, archery, tennis, track, and field team. His best friend are Moondoggie, Eos, and Tails. He is a sophmore.

**Eos Graivs: **Eos is a light green fox with golden eyes. He has a darker green muzzle, inner ears, and tip of the tail. He has black hair with golden streaked bangs that frame his face. He is mature and smart, and is dating Chemistry Carr, he has the power of purification and can see into the future but his own. His best friends are Moondoggie, Leo, and Tails. He is a sophmore.

**Black the Mongoose: **Black is a black furred mongoose with green eyes. He has white marking around the latter with a white muzzle, inner ears and messy white hair. His stomach and tail are also white. He is the playful, joking type, but knows when to be serious. Black is part demon (mother's side), and if heartbroken or enraged to the point of no control, he'll turn into his demon self. He is dating Siren Emerson, and has the ability to control darkness (power draining in his demon form). He is on the football, soccer, and hockey team. His best friends are Shake Sims, Shadow, and Knuckles. He is a senior.

**Shake Sims: **Shake is a beige furred echidna with rose red eyes. He has a violet muzzle with violet marking around his eyes and on his tail. He wraps the tip of his short dreads with violet bandages. Shake is the type to be all bark and no bite unless the time calls for it and is a big goof with the ladies. he has a crush on Rika Emerson, and has the ability to control anyones' luck except his own and can self duplicate. He is on the football and hockey team. His best friends are Black, Shadow, and Knuckles. He is a senior.


	3. Girls

_These characters are exclusive to my Sonic High School Tale, they will most likely not be used in any other fics. However they may be mentioned in sequels or sub-fics of this related to this one._

* * *

**Fawn Montgomery: **Fawn is a fawn brown hedgehog with magenta colored eyes. She has long curly bright tangerine hair with two red quills framing her face. The tip of her tail is a chocolate brown along with her muzzle and inner ears. Fawn is outspoken yet caring, and has no problem speaking her mind or kicking someone's ass. She is dating Sonic, and can control plants and animals/turn the air/liquid into poison. She is on the softball, dance, gymnastics, tennis, and track team. Her best friends are Nia, Rouge, and Sage. She is a senior.

**Miyuki Chau: **Miyuki is a panda with the traditional panda pattern in red and white, gold eyes, and long white hair. Miyuki is very caring and motherly. She has a crush on and later dates Tails, and has the ability over pocket space (being able to hold and remove objects that only she can retrieve). She is on the basketball, gymnastics, archery, and tennis team. Her best friends are Alchemy and Chemistry. She is a sophmore.

**Nia Smmuels: **Nia is a frost blue furred hedgehog with silver eyes. She has five short lavender quils that act as hair with two violet "dipped" quills framing her face, golden highlighted bangs, and one back length violet "dipped" quil that spirals. She has a lavender muzzle and inner ears. Nia is wild and crazy and loves to see people happy, especially Silver (whom she has a crush on and ends up dating) and has the ability to shape shift. She is on the basketball, archery, tennis, and field team. Her best friends are Fawn, Rouge, and Sage. She is a senior.

**Moon Delafante: **Moon is a periwinkle furred mongoose with tea green eyes. She has aero blue hair with alice blue highlights, violet furred muzzle and inner ears, and tail. Moon is quiet and cunning, often the devious mind behind plans. She has a crush on Dawn Sanders, and can negate someone's powers or remove them completely. She is on the dance and cross-country team. Her best friends are Cloud, Kiwi, and Aria. She is a senior.

**Cloud Monte: **Cloud is a sky blue furred vixen with spring green eyes. She has cloud white hair that puffs out like one if not styled or straightened, a cloud white furred muzzle/inner ears/tip of the tail that curls over once at the center. Cloud is shy and sweet but will turn into the complete opposite if angered. She is dating Mars Young, and can control wind. She is on the tennis and cross-country team. Her best friends are Kiwi, Moon, Siren, and Aria. She is a senior

**Kiwi Brova: **Kiwi is a honey brown bat with kiwi green eyes. She has a tan muzzle and inner ears, with cotton candy pink hair. Her inner wings are kiwi green while her outer wings and tail are chocolate brown. Kiwi has a spicy personality, and will curse you out like a sailor if you piss her off bad enough. She has a crush on Kiro Jacobs, and has the ability to possess the mind and fly. She is on the field team , and her best friends are Cloud, Moon, Siren, and Aria. She is a senior

**Aria Newman: **Aria is a maroon furred cat with turquoise eyes. She has waist length silver hair, off white eyes with silver pupils, silver inner ears, and muzzle. The tip of her tail is off white as is her torso/breast. Aria is sarcastic but caring, and will get increasingly sarcastic when irritated, angered, or nervous. She has a crush on Moondoggie Jones, and can create force fields and sense other types of events. She is on the basketball, soccer, field, and track team. Her best friends are Cloud, Moon, Siren, and Kiwi. She is a senior.

**Alchemy Long: **Alchemy is a light pink chipmunk with coral orange eyes. She has shoulder length bittersweet orange hair, whit the dark red stripes. She is caring and self-sacrificing. Alchemy is dating Leo Marxe and can make a weapon out of anything. She is on the gymnastics and cross-country team. Her best friends are her twin Chemistry and Miyuki. She is a sophmore.

**Chemistry Long: **Chemistry is the twin sister of Alchemy, however is a complete reverse of her. She has bittersweet orange fur, light pink hair, with the same colored eyes. She is outspoken yet shy completely contradicting her whole personality. She is dating Eos Graivs, can read people's emotions and can read the emotional levels of the opposite sexes having the ability to tell if they like each other or not. She is on the gymnastics, soccer, and tennis team. Her best friends are her twin Alchemy and Miyuki. She is a sophmore.

**Siren Emerson: **Siren is the twin sister of Rika, however she has no markings. Her white hair reaches her tail, and her eyes are gold. Siren is the voice of reason, and the most sane of her group of friends. She's dating Black the Mongoose and can control sound. She is on the dance, track, and field team. Her best friends are her twin Rika, Cloud, Kia, and Nia.

**Rika Emerson: **Rika is a black furred tasmanian devil with white markings going across her collarbone and her tailbone. She has forearm length hair that is always in a high ponytail, with orange eyes. Rika is the sporty, friendly type with a sprinkle of humble. She has a crush on Shake Sims, and has rapid healing and durability. She is on the soccer, hockey, and track team. Her best friends are her twin Siren, Cloud, Rouge, and Sage. She is a senior.


	4. Guests and Minor OC

_These characters are exclusive to my Sonic High School Tale, they will most likely not be used in any other fics. However they may be mentioned in sequels or sub-fics of this related to this one._

* * *

_**Minor**_

**Ken Tyler: **Ken is a waterspout blue furred cat with violet-red hair and topaz orange eyes. He is a senior.

**Sean Rubine: **Sean is a thistle purple raccoon with teal dear hair, rings, and a light teal mask. He is a senior.

**Utah Verdinan: **Utah is a sand dune brown echidna with sand brown tipped dreads and tail. His eyes are ruddy red, and he's a senior.

**Quinton "Q" Jr.: **Q is a navy purple squirrel with platinum hair, eyes, inner ears, tail, and furred muzzle. His eyes are black, and he's a senior.

**Joey Niles: **Joey is a pastel green hedgehog with peach eyes and hair, a white muzzle and inner ears. He is a senior.

* * *

_**Guests**_

**Dusk Dixon: **Dusk is the younger, half-brother of Dawn Sanders and is a complete cutie to any older girl who meets him. He has persian pink fur with bright robin egg blue eyes. His muzzle and inner ears are a furred piggy pink, while his wavy pink-orange hair stops just mid-neck, and his small button nose is dark pink. Dusk is a sweet and respectful gentlemen who hates to see anyone in pain. He gains a crush on sage when visiting for the holidays, and has the power to sense danger. He is on his schools basketball team, and is a freshman.

**Odessa Marxe: **Odessa is the older sister of Leo Marxe, and is into comedy just as much as her younger half. She has pale blue fur with silver eyes and pale lavender hair. Her muzzle and inner ears are grey. When her and Leo are together it's nothing but corny jokes and puns everywhere. She is a college junior, and can control light.

**Jolan Brova: **Jolan is the older brother of Kiwi, and he's a chocolate brown bat with pink eyes. He has sandstorm yellow inner ears, muzzle and tuff of fur on his chest. His wings and tail are tuscan red, while his hair is vivid tangerine. He is over-protective of his sister but knows reason. He can fly and is a senior in college.

**Nico and Noah Graivs: **Nico and Noah are the older twin sister and brother of Eos Graivs, and both have turquoise blue fur with gold eyes. They have turquoise green muzzles, Nico has white inner ears and wears her hair long while Noah has lavender inner ears and wears his hair short. They are both playful and immature even though older, and can see into the future. They are both sophmores in college.

**Ming Chau: **Ming is the older sister of Miyuki but younger sister of their brother. She has a golden and white panda fur pattern, white hair to her shoulders, and pink eyes. She is just as caring as Miyuki but has less motherly instinct. She has the ability over teleportation. She is a sophmore in college.

**Bonsai Chau: **Bonsai is the older brother of both Miyuki and Ming Chau. He has a brown and white fur pattern with short straight white hair and gold eyes. He's over-protective of them both and has the ability over invisibility. He is a senior in college.


End file.
